User blog:The Life Of LionStar
= '''Prologue''' '''A large golden kit feebly suckled from his mother,only one other kit by his side,a small tortiseshell.The mother,which also had a golden pelt,sighed in sorrow"FalconCry,do you think Moonkit is in Starclan?"She asked.A brown and ginger tom nuzzled her"of course"The tom purred.She sighed"Lets hope Sunkit and LionKit make it"She murmured.''' ''' Chapter 1''' '''LionKit bounced around his father,FalconCry"Now lionKit,calm down.You will be apprenticed soon.You want to keep your fur clean"he meowed with a smile and licked his sons ear.LionKit sighed and saw their leader adress the clan.His sister SunKit bounded to her brothers side"Can you believe it?!"She squeaked"I hope HawkJaw is my mentor"She murmured.LionKit rolled his eyes"I want Preyheart"He meowed then shut his mouth as the other kits came to their side.PetalKit,CrystalKit,And AdderKit.Then SkyStars voice caught his attention"ThunderClan has new apprentices today..."he trailed off,lost in thought.Then spoke again"And if we are to have warriors,we must have great mentors!"he meowed.He looked at LionKit and SunKit first.Sorrow filled his gaze but he meow was filled with pure joy"LionKit and SunKit.You will be LionPaw and SunPaw.SunPaw your mentor will be HawkJaw"he then looked at LionPaw"Your mentor will be WhiteMoon"he meowed.LionPaw's mouth gaped open in shock"What?!"he said aloud.Then he was hit soft enough to make him close his mouth.he looked at his paws"Sorry"he muttered.Soon the ceromony was over"Stupid AdderPaw gets preyheart!"he muttered in a low growl,but he was forced out of camp by his mentor''' '''"Now LionPaw,keep your thoughts to yourself,I may be old,but i have feelings too"WhiteMoon meowed.He showed lionPaw the hunting crouch,and soon LionPaw had two squirrels and a thrush.he brought them to the fresh-Kill pile.he smiled at his load compared to Adderpaw's"How was hunting?"He asked with a smirk as Adderpaw walked by.Adderpaw growled"Shutup!"he snapped as he went by.But he ignored AdderPaws reply as his heart skipped a beat when an older apprentice,BlossomPaw,walked by.Her bright ginger fur covered in sand"battle training?"he asked.She nodded and padded by.LionPaw may be younger,but he was larger than her.He purred and went to his nest after eating and curled up and slept in his new nest.''' '''Chapter 2''' '''LionPaw sat before his leader,BlossomHeart watching him,he could feel her sharp but soft green gaze scorch his golden pelt.SkyStar looked to the sky"...Then by the powers of StarClan,I name your LionClaw.May you teach this clan your courage and strength"he mewed then LiopnClaw lickd his leaders shoulder.And as soon as he could,he quickly bounded to BlossomHeart"I'm a warrior!"he meowed excitedly.But he soon felt sad"I wish I could have seen MoonKit,be a warrior"he murmured.BlossomHeart nuzzled his hear and whispered"It'll be okay,he's watching over you"He licked her cheek and they decided to go hunt together.When they were close to camp,he heard the screech of a monster and a loud thump"Oh no!"he hissed and dropped all his prey"Don't let it be her!"he hissed"Starclan don't let it be her!"he prayed.But the scent reached him,and nothing could argue with the truth now.It was his sister SunPelt.Not even a warrior for a whole day"No!"he yowled as he saw it wasn't just her,but his father.He tried to save them by the looks of it.Blossomheart screeched in shock.Not to soon,a few warriors came.And then,while the warriors tended to the dead bodies, LionClaw saw a black and white shadowclan cat across the border.The cats eyes were gleaming with triumph"Murdurer!"he yowled and ran to the cat,but when he lunged,the cat disappeared like a spirit.He growled and slashed everywhere."lionClaw!"PreyHeart growled.he turned around and sprinted for his clans side of the thunderpath,rage filling his gaze,hatred as well for the cat and Preyheart,and ThunderClan.When he got to his territory,Blossomheart led him to camp,and curled next to him in the warriors den"My mother hates me,and my sister and father are dead"he weeped''' '''LionClaw closed his eyes and tried to sleep.And soon,he did.''' '''Chapter 3''' '''LionClaw growled"AdderHeart thinks he is a gift from StarClan themsleves!While I have been hunting,fighting and looking after my family,Preyheart has been worshipping the stupid cat!"he meowed harshly,but queitly.LionClaw stepped into the nursery,to see his mate,BlossomHeart,with three wonderful kits"RobinKit has been wrestling with her weak brother."BlossomHeart meowed,then she dropped to a whisper"sandkit might not make it"She whispered,sorrow filling her gaze.She was lost in memories"He will be with your father and sister and mother"She added.LionClaw bared his teeth at the word 'mother'."My mother never cared about me,so she sure wont care about my kits"he growled softly.BlossomHeart licked the weak kits back.LionClaw could smell fear coming from the queen.So,he calmed down"SandKit will be fine,he is the son of the great LionClaw.And MoonKit is in him,in all of us.watching us and giving us what he couldn't have.The strength to live and love"he meowed warmly,trying to sooth the sorrowful queen.Blossomheart nodded,but tears filled her eyes"May StarClan lead you,and MoonKit give you strength"She whispered as she put her nose to her kit.LionClaw sighed in worry,he was scared Sandkit might die too,but he musn't weaken,he must go on.For moonKit.He padded out of the nursery,and smelled the air"Leaf-fall is ending"he murmured as a cold,icy wind danced through his fur.he decided to go hunt,and give whatever he caught to his mate.He caught the scent of a thrush.His mates favorite prey.He crouched and slowly,but quietly,stalked up to the unlucky bird.He was about to pounce when he heard a blood curdling scream of fighting warriors.He pushed it away and concentrated on the bird,but the scream had scared it away.He sighed and stood up,but he saw no fighting on his way back to camp,and as he was close to the entrance,he saw the bright ginger fur of a dead cat,a Thunderclan cat.It was his mate.''' '''Chapter 4''' '''He fell to the ground,and dug his face into his mates dead body,her ginger fur covered in thick scarelt blood.And it was still coming from her throat,it was torn to shreds.LionClaw caught a familiar scent e wish he hadn't caught,but then he saw a white tuft of fur stuck in BlossomHearts still unsheathed claws"That Fox-hearted frog-eating flea-bag!"LionClaw growled"Coward!"He yowled to the skys.He heard paw steps,they were cautious.And he heard claws scrape grass.He looked up from his mates motionless body to see AdderHeart shouting to SkyStar and Preyheart.''' '''"LionClaw,you-you killed BlossomHeart!?"SkyStar hissed in shock.Preyheart slashed his claws at LionClaw's muzzle,giving him a gash from between his eyes to his nose.LionClaw snarled and pinned preyheart down"I didn't kill her!It was the same ShadowClan warrior who killed my sister!"He yowled in protest.Adderheart smirked but it was gone in a flash"LionClaw,your sister ran across the ThunderPath and didn't see the monster."SkyStar explained with a growl.Preyheart tried to speak but LionClaw put his paw on preyHearts throat,choaking him slightly."Traitor!"AdderHeart yowled and went to push LionClaw off preyheart but LionClaw easily dodged it.SkyStar sighed and murmured something to lionClaw.He growled and clawed preyhearts eye before letting him up.SkyStar led LionClaw back to camp,LionClaw's face unchanged as he looked at his kits,but it changed,when he saw Sandkit look him in the eye.LionClaw said good-bye and explained to them about their mother.They just huddled around him and cried.''' '''Chapter 5''' '''LionClaw stood in the rain,before his leader,a moon he was forced to stay in a den made just for him.His son Sandkit died,now all he has is RobinKit and RiverKit.But they don't trust him now,because of Adderhearts lies.And he knows AdderHeart knows he didn't kill his mate.But that didn't stop him.Now SkyStar looks down on him,sorrow in his gaze,but LionClaw's heart was stone now,cold and unbreakable.SkyStar looked to the dark clouds above,lightning striked,lighting the camp.''' '''"I,SkyStar,have only one choice of punishemt for a warrior of my clan.And I have had time to think with my deputy,and his assistant,AdderHeart."he paused then began again,unable to look in LionClaw's dark,burning amber eyes."I have chosen...Exile!"he yowled.LionClaw didn't blink,just walked away,before SkyStar even finished"And he shall live as a rogue,be attacked on sight.And may StarClan forbid this murderur to join their ranks!"he finished,but LionClaw was already gone.LionClaw yowled a blood freezing battle cry outside the territory,to make sure everyone knows,as thunderclan puts it,that he is a murderur.And he knows they heard it,because he could hear fearful screams of queens.''' '''Chapter 6''' '''LionClaw slept at FourTrees to take cover from the rain,but when he woke he saw a cat.He padded up to the cat"Who are you?'''"he asked "My name is Tune,I can teach you to fight the clans,if you want"He meowed.LionClaw nodded'''.He decided to visit the cat later,after making a place to rest.He chose an open place near RiverClan camp,a few trees hear and there.He soon built a bramble thicket wall around his nest,and built other mests.Hoping to get more warriors,he put satifising prey on them.He slept and woke up to find three apprentice sized cats smiling and laughing together"hello"he mewed.The cats looked at him and begged to stay.He let them,and named them Flamepaw,Lavenderpaw,and SandPaw.The golden cat looked like his son.Soon more cats came,he had alot cats.And then,a white she-cat,came.her name,Dark.And he fell in love.But never forgot BlossomHeart.One day,ThornFur and SpottedCloud had a kit,a weakling it was.And LionStar killed weak cats.So their when their kit became Mudpaw,he took him to the gorge."Now try and catch the jumping fish,then you will be a full warrior of FlameClan"he meowed.The apprentice nodded and flung a paw into the water,and fell in"help!"the small cat yowled.But LionClaw just stood there,and watched.''' '''''To be Continued...'''''